


Herzsprung

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, AU, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, Kein Fußball weit und breit, M/M, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: Mats gabelt auf dem Weg zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch einen Anhalter auf. Was Mats am Ziel der Reise sucht und was er findet, sind zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge. (AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Contra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contra/gifts).



Deine Tankanzeige und dein Puls sind schon im roten Bereich, als endlich das erlösende Schild am Rand der Autobahn auftaucht: Autohof Herzsprung. Du fährst auf die gelbe Tankstelle zu und aus irgendeinem Grund fällt dir wieder ein, dass du mehr als zwanzig Jahre gebraucht hast, bevor dir aufgegangen ist, dass das Emblem eine Muschelschale sein soll. Shell.

Auf dem Weg zur Kasse spricht dich jemand an. „Hey, wo fährst du hin?“

„Sorry, keine Zeit“, sagst du automatisch, ohne ihn richtig anzuschauen.

Trotzdem erkennst du ihn wieder, als er wenig später da am Straßenrand steht, kurz vor der Auffahrt, und du denkst, so wie der aussieht, nimmt den doch nie jemand mit: Fast zwei Meter groß und breitschultrig, mit wirren Haaren und abgerissenen Klamotten. Und schon hast du angehalten, und du kannst dich nicht erinnern, welcher Teil von dir überhaupt die Entscheidung getroffen hat.

Er öffnet die Beifahrertür. „Wo geht’s hin?“

„Rostock.“

„Perfekt“, sagt er, wirft seinen Rucksack auf die Rückbank und steigt ein. „Ich bin Neven.“

„Mats.“ Du beschleunigst ein bisschen heftiger, als unbedingt nötig wäre, um sich auf der Autobahn wieder einzufädeln, und im Augenwinkel kannst du sehen, dass er lächelt, und dieses Lächeln und die Art, wie dein Magen an der Rückenlehne klebt, fühlt sich unglaublich gut an.

„Wohnst du in Rostock?“, fragt er.

„Nein, in Berlin. Ich fahr zu nem Vorstellungsgespräch.“

„Ah, deswegen der Anzug.“

„Ja, und deswegen hatte ich dich auch zuerst stehen lassen. Sorry.“

„Kein Problem, versteh ich. Was hat deine Meinung geändert?“ Er schaut dich von der Seite an, mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Ein wenig Ablenkung schadet vielleicht nicht, ich bin ein bisschen nervös.“ Deine Hände auf dem Lenkrad fühlen sich unangenehm feucht an.

„Okay, ich werd mein Bestes tun“, sagt er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Was soll ich dir denn erzählen?“

„Weiß nicht. Wo wohnst du?“

„Seit kurzem auch in Berlin, mehr oder weniger. Ich penn bei nem Kumpel, bis ich was Eigenes hab.“

„Und was willst du in Rostock?“

Neven antwortet nicht sofort, sondern zieht umständlich seine Jacke aus, ohne den Sicherheitsgurt zu öffnen, und wirft sie dann zu seinem Rucksack auf die Rückbank. „Ich will ans Meer“ sagt er dann, „aber so richtig. Der Typ, der mich zuerst mitgenommen hat, wollte nach Hamburg. Aber Hamburg zählt nicht. Ich will Sand und tosende Wellen.“ Seine Stimme ist so wow, sie bringt irgendetwas in dir zum Schwingen, vibriert durch deinen ganzen Körper. Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, dass sowas schon mal passiert wäre.

Du räusperst dich. „Und da hast du dich einfach an den Straßenrand gestellt und den Daumen rausgehalten…“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?“

„Ich meine, das ist sehr cool, aber musst du nicht arbeiten oder so?“

„Im Moment helf ich Möbel tragen, aber meistens am Wochenende. Dienstags will nie jemand umziehen“, sagt er und lacht.

Es ist leicht, mit ihm zu reden, es fühlt sich so vertraut an. Die Strecke ist nicht besonders interessant, erst recht nicht im Winter – brachliegende Felder, gelbliche Wiesen und kahle Bäume. Und trotzdem ist dir keine Sekunde langweilig.

„Warum willst du ausgerechnet mitten im Winter ans Meer?“, fragst du.

Im Augenwinkel siehst du, wie er die Hand hebt, um sich die Haare hinters Ohr zu streichen. „Weiß nicht. Ich find’s einfach schön. Es hat was Besonderes. Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“

„Nein, noch nie.“

„Der Strand ist leer und der Wind heftiger und die Wellen höher. Es sieht eigentlich gar nicht einladend aus, man kommt sich selbst ziemlich klein vor. Aber mir gefällt es einfach.“

Du nickst stumm und lächelst und denkst, dass der Mann die profansten Dinge romantisch klingen lassen kann.

Die Fahrt vergeht in einer so angenehmen Mischung aus Reden und Schweigen, dass es dir fast leid tut, als das Rostock-Schild am Straßenrand auftaucht.

„Wo soll ich dich absetzen?“

„Am Bahnhof? Dann fahr ich mit der S-Bahn nach Warnemünde raus.“ Neven räuspert sich. „Oder komm doch einfach mit. Scheiß auf Vorstellungsgespräch.“ Er sieht dich von der Seite an und scheint das ernst zu meinen.

Und ein Teil von dir würde wahnsinnig gern mit ihm weiterfahren, egal wohin, aber – „Sorry, das kann ich nicht machen.“ Du schüttelst den Kopf.

Er sieht dich immer noch an und denkt nach. „Dauert das lange? Ich könnte auf dich warten.“

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaub nicht, dass das lange dauert. Bist du sicher?“

„Nur, wenn du Zeit hast. Nicht, dass du Ärger mit deiner Freundin bekommst.“

Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Auf mich wartet niemand. Wär schon cool, das Meer zu sehen, wenn ich schon mal hier bin.“

Du musst dich jetzt auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, aber im Augenwinkel kannst du sehen, dass Neven dich immer noch anschaut, als wollte er dich was fragen, aber er schweigt.

Du parkst vor der Firma, ziehst den Schlüssel ab und schaust Neven an. Er lächelt, und auf einmal sieht er wahnsinnig schön aus, warum ist dir das vorher nicht aufgefallen?

Ihr steigt aus, und vor der Tür zupft er deinen Hemdkragen zurecht und versucht, deine Haare glatt zu streichen.

 „Das ist hoffnungslos“, sagst du.

„Merk ich auch gerade“, sagt er und lacht. Seine Fingerspitzen verweilen einen Moment auf deiner Wange und irgendwie fassen dich andere Männer normalerweise nicht so an. Dein Herz fängt an, schneller zu schlagen, und es hat wenig mit dem Vorstellungsgespräch zu tun.

„Lässt du mir die Schlüssel da?“, fragt er. „Ich werd mich ein bisschen umsehen, aber ich bin wahrscheinlich vor dir wieder da. Und es ist ein bisschen kalt.“

Vielleicht solltest du einem Fremden, oder Beinahe-Fremden, nicht einfach deine Autoschlüssel überlassen, aber du denkst gar nicht weiter darüber nach, du gibst sie ihm einfach.

„Viel Glück, Mats.“

Dein Name auf seinen Lippen klingt so – bedeutsam. „Danke“, murmelst du, bevor du die zwei Stufen hinaufsteigst und klingelst.


	2. Chapter 2

Als du vierzig Minuten später wieder rauskommst, ist er nicht da, und du hast Angst, dass ihm doch langweilig geworden und er mit der S-Bahn weitergefahren ist. Du gehst langsam Richtung Auto, da siehst du ihn die Straße hinaufkommen. Dein Herz macht einen gewaltigen Sprung.

„Wie lief’s?“, fragt er, als er bei dir angekommen ist.

„Nicht so toll. Ich fand den Boss unsympathisch und er mich glaub ich zu anspruchsvoll. Egal.“

„Ich wollte ja eigentlich mit dir feiern, aber ich kann dich auch trösten.“ Er legt einen Arm um deine Schultern. „Ich hab ein bisschen was eingekauft, das für beides taugt. Ich hoffe, du magst Wodka.“

Du siehst ihn erstaunt an. „Nicht zum Mittagessen und nicht, wenn ich noch fahren muss…“

Er lässt dich los. „Dann halt später.“

Du weißt nicht, was später anders sein soll, aber du gehst nicht weiter darauf ein. „Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen?“

Sein unglaubliches Lächeln wieder. „Klingt gut.“

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht wählerisch. Was immer wir finden. Fahren wir einfach los.“

Es wird dann ein Italiener in der Nähe des Rathauses, die rustikale Sorte mit Bänken und blanken Holztischen. Neven sitzt dir gegenüber und du hast das erste Mal richtig Gelegenheit ihn anzuschauen. Den spärlichen Stoppeln auf den Wangen nach zu urteilen, ist der Musketier-Bart keine Absicht sondern einfach das, was bei ihm wächst. Seine Hände sind schön und glatt und viel in Bewegung, er braucht sie zum Reden und um sich die langen Haare hinters Ohr zu streichen, und als er gedankenverloren an seinem Glas auf und ab streicht, macht dein Magen einen Salto. Du kannst gar nicht richtig essen, weil dein Magen so begeistert ist von ihm und wie er dich ansieht, mit diesen hellen, klaren Augen. Er lächelt, und immer, wenn er lächelt, ist er unglaublich schön, und du weißt nicht genau, was du damit anfangen sollst.

„Alles okay?“, fragt Neven, als ihr nach dem Essen wieder im Auto sitzt.

Du nickst, obwohl du selber merkst, dass du schweigsam geworden bist. Von hier sind es nur noch ein paar Minuten nach Warnemünde. Zu dieser Jahreszeit ist es leicht, einen Parkplatz ganz nah am Strand zu finden, du kannst schon von hier aus Salz und Algen riechen. Noch ein paar Schritte durch die Dünen und da liegt es vor euch: Breiter Sandstrand und dahinter das weite, graue Meer. Es ist genau so, wie Neven es beschrieben hat: Heftiger Wind, Schaumkronen auf den Wellen, Möwengeschrei.

Neven geht weiter, bis dahin, wo die Wellen an Land rollen, und bleibt da stehen. Er schaut aufs Meer hinaus und es sieht irgendwie aus, als wollte er es herausfordern.

Du folgst ihm, das Gehen im lockeren Sand fällt schwer. Er lächelt leicht, als du neben ihm stehst, und deutet den Strand entlang. „Lass uns zum Leuchtturm laufen.“ Er muss gegen den Wind und die Brandung anschreien.

Nah am Wasser, wo der Sand nass ist, lässt es sich besser laufen. Neven geht ein Stück vor dir, tänzelt um die Wellen herum, die nach seinen Fersen schnappen, hinterlässt Fußspuren im Sand, die vom Wasser regelmäßig ausgelöscht werden.

Du siehst etwas Großes, Weißes im Sand leuchten und hebst es auf. Es ist eine Muschelschale, eine von den runden mit Rillen. Neven kommt ein paar Schritte zu dir zurück. „Die heißen Herzmuscheln“, sagt er, und streicht mit dem Finger darüber. „An der Ostsee gibt es selten so große. Schönes Souvenir.“

Er geht weiter und schaut immer wieder aufs Meer hinaus, während der Wind seine Haare zerzaust. Er passt in diese Landschaft, rau und kantig und überwältigend. Du siehst ihn immerzu an, kannst den Blick nicht von ihm wenden.

Eine heftige Böe treibt dir Sand und kleine Eiskristalle ins Gesicht, schmerzhaft genug, dass du dich abwenden musst.

Neven taucht wieder neben dir auf und legt einen Arm um dich. „Alles okay?“

Du zuckst mit den Schultern und schaust aufs Meer.

„Du guckst so traurig. Was ist los?“, fragt er.

Du schüttelst den Kopf, weil du es nicht erklären kannst. Es ist keine Traurigkeit, nur eine schöne und schreckliche Sehnsucht nach - irgendwas.

Er nimmt den Arm von deiner Schulter und stellt sich vor dich, dass du ihm nicht ausweichen kannst. „Willst du nicht verraten?“

Der Wind weht ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, er streicht sie sich mit einer ungeduldigen Geste hinter die Ohren. Sein Blick ruht auf dir, als suche er immer noch eine Antwort.

Du schaust aufs Meer und dann in seine Augen, das gleiche tiefe Graugrün, und du findest keine Worte für das, was hier vor sich geht. Neven schaut zurück und legt dann eine Hand um deine Wange, vorsichtig, abwartend. Sein Gesicht kommt näher, langsam genug, dass du ausweichen könntest, wenn du wolltest. Aber du schließt die Augen und wartest.

Die erste Berührung seiner Lippen ist zart, ungefähr zwei Sekunden lang, dann sofort ungestüm und drängend. Es ist irgendwie kälter und härter als mit einer Frau, und seine Stoppeln treiben dir die Tränen in die Augen, aber es ist trotzdem der beste Kuss deines Lebens. Es fühlt sich wieder an wie die Beschleunigung im Auto, dein Magen hängt irgendwo, wo er nicht hingehört, und dein Herz hämmert hart gegen deine Rippen. Das Rauschen der Wellen wird eins mit dem rhythmischen Rauschen des Blutes in deinen Ohren.

„Lass uns heute Nacht hierbleiben“, sagt er nah an deinem Ohr, legt dann wieder einen Arm um dich und geht weiter.

Es ist das, was du wolltest, aber nicht zu hoffen gewagt hattest, und jetzt, wo es Wirklichkeit geworden ist, schlägt dein Herz wie verrückt. Du hast Angst vor dem, was er tun wird, und willst es trotzdem herausfinden.


	3. Chapter 3

Neven nimmt deine Hand und hält sie fest bis zum Leuchtturm. Ganz in der Nähe ist eine Zimmervermittlung, ihr seid die einzigen Kunden, aber gerade weil nichts los ist, werden im Winter auch wenig private Zimmer angeboten. Die hilfsbereite Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch telefoniert viel herum, und schließlich findet sich doch noch ein Zimmer, das kein Vermögen kostet und trotzdem von hier zu Fuß zu erreichen ist.

An der angegebenen Adresse wartet bereits eine Frau vor der Tür. Sie sagt Hallo und mustert euch kurz, bevor sie euch ins Haus führt. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich ein schräges Paar, du in Anzug und Mantel und neben dir der Typ mit abgewetztem Parka und löchrigen Jeans.

Die Frau geht voran, eine schmale Treppe hinauf bis ins Dachgeschoss, wo sie mit einem großen, altmodischen Schlüssel ein Zimmer aufschließt.

„Das Badezimmer ist auf dem Flur, aber Sie beide sind im Moment sowieso die einzigen Gäste. Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Auf dem Tisch liegt ein Kärtchen mit meiner Nummer, falls etwas ist. Bis morgen dann.“

Das Zimmer ist nicht sehr groß, unter dem Gaubenfenster in der Dachschräge steht ein Doppelbett, an der geraden Wand gegenüber ein Kleiderschrank, dazwischen ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Neven dreht als Erstes die Heizung auf.

Die Wände leuchten harmlos gelb und die Möbel aus Buchenholzimitat sind so lächerlich konventionell. Nichts davon passt zu dem, wie du dich gerade fühlst, aber irgendwo da draußen, nicht weit entfernt, rauscht nach wie vor das große, weite Meer. Du fühlst die Wellen immer noch in deinem Körper und Nevens harsche Schönheit ist hier in diesem Zimmer und immer noch sehr real.

Er zieht seine Schuhe aus, hängt seine Jacke in den Schrank und schält sich aus seinem Pullover. Der Stuhl knarzt laut, als er sich darauf niederlässt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Die Ärmel seines T-Shirts sind kurz genug, dass du in seinen Oberarmen die Muskeln unter der glatten Haut spielen sehen kannst. Er nimmt so viel Raum ein, wie er da sitzt, entspannt, die Knie geöffnet, die Beine halb ausgestreckt.

Du stehst immer noch mitten im Zimmer und weißt nicht genau, was du tun sollst.

„Setzt dich, Mats. Und kannst du bitte meinen Rucksack mitbringen?“

Du hängst deinen Mantel und dein Jackett in den Schrank und bringst ihm seinen Rucksack. Er holt eine Flasche Wodka hervor, und als er sie öffnet, fällt dir wieder auf, wie schön seine Hände sind, und bei dem Gedanken, dass er dich damit berühren wird, zieht sich dein ganzer Unterleib zusammen vor Verlangen.

Du setzt dich neben ihn und hoffst, dass man nicht sieht, dass deine Hände zittern. Neven stellt die beiden Wassergläser, die auf Kopf auf dem Tisch stehen, richtig herum hin und gießt zwei Finger breit ein. „Prost!“

„Prost!“ Du schaust zu, wie er den Wodka hinunterstürzt, machst es ihm nach und fängst an zu husten.

Er lacht. „Hat dir denn niemand das Trinken beigebracht? Komm, das üben wir jetzt.“ Er füllt beide Gläser nach. „Also: Einatmen – Trinken – Ausatmen. Und am besten noch auf die Brust klopfen. Die Alkoholdämpfe müssen raus, dann musst du auch nicht husten. Alles klar?“

Er zwinkert dir zu und trinkt, atmet übertrieben aus und klopft sich noch wie Tarzan auf die Brust. Du lachst und wartest lieber noch ein bisschen, bis du dich einigermaßen ruhig fühlst, dann machst du es genau so, wie er gesagt hat, und es geht tatsächlich besser. Er lächelt, füllt die Gläser ein drittes Mal nach und legt beiläufig eine Hand auf deinen Oberschenkel. Du weißt, was er vorhat, und wenn du das nicht willst, musst du ihn jetzt aufhalten, aber du bleibst sitzen und trinkst.

Neven steht auf, nimmt den Zimmerschlüssel vom Tisch und schließt die Tür ab. Die Geste allein lässt die Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch auffliegen. Er kommt zurück und zieht dich an den Händen hoch, so dass du ganz nah vor ihm stehst, seine Lippen nur ein paar Zentimeter von deinen entfernt. Du willst, dass er dich nochmal küsst, so wie vorhin am Strand. Aber er hält Abstand und schaut dich bloß an, nur sein heißer Atem trifft dein Gesicht.

Er zieht dein Hemd aus der Hose und fängt an, es aufzuknöpfen, streift es dann von deinen Schultern. Es bleibt an deinen Handgelenken hängen, weil die Manschetten noch zugeknöpft sind, aber als du sie öffnen willst, hält er deine Arme fest. „Bleib so.“

Also bleibst du da stehen, mitten im Zimmer, mit gefesselten Händen. Neven geht um dich herum und schaut dich an. Es ist nicht leicht zu ertragen, so genau betrachtet zu werden. „Du bist ein sehr schöner Mann“, sagt er.

Er stellt sich hinter dich und küsst deinen Nacken, zieht mit einer Hand das Hemd straff und deine Handgelenke näher zusammen, während die andere auf deinen Bauch gleitet. Er streicht aufwärts und zwickt deinen Nippel, dass dir kurz die Luft wegbleibt, dann abwärts und langsam am Bund deiner Hose entlang.

Du schließt die Augen und legst den Kopf zurück. „Ich will dich auch anfassen…“

„Gleich“, raunt er in dein Ohr. Seine Hand streicht wieder aufwärts, malt Kreise auf deinen Bauch und deine Brust, gleitet dann deinen Hals hinauf. Mit dem leichten Druck von zwei Fingern an deinem Kinn dreht er deinen Kopf zur Seite und küsst deinen Mundwinkel, deine Wange, dein Ohr. Es ist schwer stillzustehen, während dein ganzer Körper kribbelt. Verführung ist ein viel zu harmloses Wort für das, was er mit dir macht. Alles ist neu und aufregend und ein bisschen beängstigend. Er zerrt ans Licht, was du geahnt, aber verdrängt hast. Vielleicht hättest du nie den ersten Schritt auf einen Mann zu gemacht.

Irgendwann erbarmt er sich und knöpft deine Manschetten auf, streift das Hemd von deinen Armen und hängt es über einen Stuhl, zieht dann sein T-Shirt aus und legt es darüber. Er hat die Schultern und Oberarme eines Mannes, der körperlich arbeitet.

Er wendet sich dir wieder zu und es ist so anders, dass du ihm geradewegs in die Augen schauen kannst. Du streckst die Hände nach ihm aus, und er tritt in diese Umarmung, als hättet ihr das schon tausend Mal gemacht, als wär da eine leere Stelle, in die der andere gehört. Deine Hände streichen an seinen Seiten hinauf, und du fühlst einen Schauer über seine Haut laufen. Du streichst mit der Nase seinen Hals hinauf und atmest ihn ein, er seufzt leise und drängt seine Wange an deine.

Deine Lippen suchen seine, seine Zungenspitze an deiner ist ein kleiner Blitzschlag. Er küsst dich weiter, während er nach deinem Gürtel tastet und ihn öffnet. Kleidungstück um Kleidungsstück fällt, während ihr immer wieder nach einander greift, neu entblößte Haut streichelt, neue Stellen zum Küssen findet. Neven nimmt deine Hand und zieht dich aufs Bett und da merkst du erst, wie weich deine Knie sind.

Er zieht dich ganz nah zu sich heran und streichelt deinen Rücken. Du streichst mit den Lippen über die samtige Haut an seinen Oberarm und beißt dann hinein, weil du die Vollkommenheit anders nicht ertragen kannst. Neven macht es dir nach und gräbt mit Lippen und Zähnen Spuren in deinen Körper.

Seine Hand um deinen Schwanz ist fast zu viel, eine heiß-kalte Überreizung der Nerven. Du legst deine Hand auf seine und hältst sie einen Moment fest, bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast. Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, dass dir irgendjemand jemals so nahe gegangen wäre wie er.

Er nimmt deine Hand und legt sie um seinen Schwanz, noch mehr von seiner samtigen Haut. Du schaust lange in das lodernde Eis in seinen Augen während ihr euch berührt. Du fühlst dich wie in einem Traum und gleichzeitig so lebendig und geerdet und verbunden mit dem Augenblick.

Irgendwann musst du die Augen schließen, weil sich die ganze Welt auf diesen einen Punkt zusammenzieht, wo er dich berührt, und ein paar laute Herzschläge später zerspringst du in tausend klirrende Stücke. Neven presst sich hart gegen dich und stöhnt in deine Schulter.

Er reibt kurz seine Nase über deine, bevor er sich erschöpft auf den Rücken rollt und die Augen schließt, sein breiter Brustkorb hebt sich mit jedem tiefen Atemzug.

Als du ein bisschen heruntergekommen bist, ziehst du die Bettdecke über Euch, und er kuschelt wie selbstverständlich seinen Rücken an deine Brust, und da ist wieder dieses deutliche Gefühl, dass das so sein muss, dass er genau da hingehört. Du küsst sein Schulterblatt und lauschst seinem Atem, ruhig und regelmäßig wie Wellen, die ans Ufer schlagen.

Du legst eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und rückst noch ein Stück näher an seinen Rücken, bis zwischen seiner Haut und deiner kein Millimeter Platz mehr ist. Bis du sein Herz in deiner Brust schlagen fühlst.


	4. Chapter 4

Um von der A24 auf den Berliner Ring zu kommen, muss man gar nichts tun, man fährt einfach weiter geradeaus.

„Komm doch mit zu mir“, sagst du.

Neven schaut dich kurz von der Seite an. „Okay.“

Du fährst einfach weiter geradeaus.


End file.
